


Becky's Wedding

by scarrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas Wedding, Mental Illness, S7:E8, Unreliable Narrator, au - no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarrow/pseuds/scarrow
Summary: Dean was certain Becky used a love potion on Sam. She’s had a crush on him since high school, but Sam had never returned her affections until a year ago. Everything since then seemed to get worse and worse, from Dean’s perspective.And now he had to drag Ben away from Saturday morning cartoons (only day of the week when the kid woke himself up at 6:00 am) to start the long drive to Las Vegas. Was nine hours enough time to come up with a plan to stop a wedding?(Mostly written because I dislike how the SPN writers wrote Becky.)





	Becky's Wedding

Dean was certain Becky used a love potion on Sam. She’s had a crush on him since high school, but Sam had never returned her affections until a year ago. Everything since then seemed to get worse and worse, from Dean’s perspective. 

And now he had to drag Ben away from Saturday morning cartoons (only day of the week when the kid woke himself up at 6:00 am) to start the long drive to Las Vegas. Was nine hours enough time to come up with a plan to stop a wedding?

He’d already spent a year trying to get Sam to stop dating her. (Sam had not been impressed with the love potion theory.) Though it was hard to get Sam alone. Becky was always just there. She’d moved in - after a month! -talking and talking and laughing and talking. Dean felt old and tired every time he was around her (and this from a guy who spent most of his social time with a 9-year old).

Two hours into the drive, Dean had no new ideas, and Ben was restless in the backseat. Ben stared at his dad in the rearview mirror, not asking for what he wanted, but knowing that it would be clear. 

Dean sighed. “I reckon your mom is up and about if you wanna Facetime her.”

Ben beamed with delight and scrambled to grab his phone.

Lisa was good with Ben over Facetime- at least for twenty minutes. Dean listened carefully to their conversation, waiting for Lisa start ranting. The first time she started to say, “I don’t know why your dad brings some imposter to see me-“ Dean gently took the phone. He turned off the video and switched audio to his earbuds (whispering to Ben- “Don’t do this while you’re driving!” even as he did it.)

“Why won’t you ever let me see my son?” Lisa demanded.

“Yeah, that’s tough,” Dean spoke vaguely, letting Lisa talk without Ben having to hear the painful side of the conversation. And there’s no point reminding Lisa that she saw Ben last month.

“I’m going to take you to court. I mean it this time.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Dean scanned the exit signs to find the right interstate switch. Lisa would not be able to win over a judge with her story about how Ben was a changeling (or had been taken by a changeling- Dean couldn’t keep the story straight). And Dean didn’t want Lisa to have to endure the shame and pain of a court case… even worse, he didn’t want Ben to live through it.

“They’ll give me custody. You aren’t his real dad anyway.” 

Dean was slightly surprised. Lisa had said that before, but he hadn’t been sure if she’d known who he was at the time. He set aside any inner panic for a later date. Managing a casual laugh, he said, “Well, if that guy shows up, let me know.” 

Lisa continued to complain and accuse for the next five minutes, then she broke down crying, remembering better times and saying she missed him.

“I miss you too, Lis.” Dean kept his voice steady, but his throat felt tight. Keeping their new address secret from Lisa was one of the most painful decisions he’d ever made. 

Lisa expressed disbelief and frustration and finally hung up on him. Dean said, “I love you. Goodbye,” to the disconnected call, and pulled out his earbud. He turned back to Ben and smiled. 

Ben smiled weakly back. He wasn’t fooled by his dad’s attempts to protect him. He had one more question to ask, and that one had to be said out loud. “When can we visit her again?”

“Hey, kiddo, I’m game anytime. You know I never want to keep you from your mom, right? But I know it will be hard to see her… and it will make you sad. I don’t want you to have to be sad.”

Ben wouldn’t make eye contact in the mirror. “I really want her to give me a hug.”

Dean fumbled for a kid-friendly way of saying to manage his expectations when they probably won’t line up with reality. He finally settled on: “Me too, buddy. But you know I’m always here for you, and so’s your Uncle Sam, and we’ll give you as many hugs as you can handle, right?”

That got a real smile, so Dean plowed forward on the Sam topic. Maybe Ben could help him make a plan for Sam, or if nothing else it was distracting. “Want to help me stop this wedding?”

Ben looked nonplussed. “Why? When they get married, Becky’ll be my aunt.”

Aunt Becky? Barf. “You don’t need an aunt.”

“I like Becky. She listens to me when I talk. Other grown-ups just pretend.”

Dean said, “You told me you thought Becky was boring!”

“Yeah…” Ben’s voice went up a pitch. “She talks a lot. But Uncle Sam says I can practice listening better, because it makes me feel special when she listens to me, so I can make her feel special by listening to her. Even if the things she talks about aren’t my favorite things, I can find something interesting about them if I try.”

Dean was stumped. Damn Sam and his wise advice to children. 

Dean could complain all day about Becky’s annoying voice, her weird obsession with fan fiction, her need to broadcast every mundane detail of her life on Twitter, or her dumb, always smiling face. But that just made him look like a jerk. 

And he couldn’t tell Ben his deep fears- the fear that Becky’s stalkerish behavior had finally worked once Sam was vulnerable. She was taking advantage of him, plain and simple. Just like anyone who’d want to be dating Lisa would have to be doing it for nefarious purposes… a desire to protect her was a big reason why Dean hadn’t divorced her yet. 

Maybe burdening Sam with Dean’s problems could be a good distraction for getting the wedding off track. Pretend like he was more worried about the paternity issue than he really was. (And he wasn’t, not really; Ben was his kid no matter what DNA said, and surely the courts would see that too.) 

Too bad Sam didn’t have courtroom experience. Real estate law kept him safe in an office. 

Dean didn’t like burdening Sammy with his problems; he had enough to deal with already. This one was a stupid idea anyway. It wasn’t urgent enough to interrupt a wedding. 

Ben had gotten bored of his dad’s introspection and returned to watching cartoons on the iPad. 

Dean quashed some of his younger, more immature ways of trying to get attention. Ben depended on him. Dean couldn’t create an emergency to save Sam. 

That only left… talking to him. Dean would rather break his own arm. Not like they hadn’t had this conversation before. Sam always said Dean needed to stop being a mother hen, and he was a grown-up now, and he was grateful how much Dean sacrificed for him growing up, and for taking care of him the first time he dropped out of college, but it was time to move on, and blah-blah-blah. 

But he was wrong. Dean couldn’t move on because there was no fix for this. You either kept fighting, or you gave up, like Dad did. You always need help. Dad always needed him; Lisa always needed him; Sammy always needed him. 

Dean felt like he was going to be sick. Wasn’t it about time for a pit stop? Yup. 

At the gas station, Dean guarded the bathroom door with Ben inside. He took deep breaths and chugged the water he hadn’t paid for yet. It’s fine. Everything’s fine, he told himself. I’m not going crazy. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being crazy,” Sam had told 7-year old Ben, holding the child on his lap. “I know it’s hard to ignore, but the kids at school are wrong. Your mom isn’t a bad person, and she still loves you very much. She’s just sick in her brain. And it’s hard for her to admit that she’s sick. The first time my brain was sick, I didn’t want it to be true. I made a lot of bad decisions, just like your mom. But I got help, and my life is better now. Your dad is always there for me, and loved me even when I made bad decisions. And we’re all there for your mom and we love her, right? So we’ll keep telling her we love her.”

Dean wasn’t sure if he was still there for Lisa or not. He still talked to her doctor (marriage perk) and tried to keep up some sort of relationship between her and her son.

But he had to choose Ben over her. He had to give Ben distance from her. For nine more years, Dean could control his son’s life, and protect him, at least a little bit. 

He couldn’t control Sam. Yeah, there it was. 

“What kinda candy are we gonna get?” Ben asked, exiting the bathroom and wiping his wet hands on his pants. 

“Anything you want, as long as it’s licorice,” Dean replied. 

“Nooooo. I want gummy bears. Or… I want gummy bears.” The two browsed the candy aisle and the coffee pots (just hot cocoa for Ben), added two more water bottles to the pile and checked out. Dean peered over the counter at the dirty magazines and refrained from the temptation to get one for Sam. Really, the guy deserved some sort of embarrassment for skipping a bachelor party. If Dean doesn’t manage to stop the wedding, he ought to come up with a plan for a belated bachelor party…

Dean forbade iPad time for the next two hours in favor of singing along with his classic rock tapes. Two more pit stops, a long nap for Ben, and finally they were pulling up next to a Welcome to Las Vegas sign. 

Dean wasn’t exactly a selfie fan (shut up) but wanted a shot of the two of them in sunglasses by the sign. Ben had never been to Las Vegas, and Dean was determined to make the trip fun, rather than just a bad memory of the time Dad ruined Uncle Sam’s wedding. 

They met Sam and Becky at the Excalibur, a hotel Ben was delighted to see was shaped like a castle. Dean was pretty excited about cheesy roadside attractions too, and wanted to find out if there was any jousting. 

Becky buzzed around like a particularly annoying bee, oversharing about her dress and the flowers (pink is for loyalty) and the music. Dean started to ask why she was even bothering with all that for a Vegas wedding, but he clamped his jaw shut instead. Focus on the goal. Get Sam alone. 

“How much time we got here, folks?” Dean asked, glancing at his watch. How was it 5:00 pm already?

“We’ve got the chapel from 6:45 to 7:00,” Becky said, her enormous smile threatening to take over her face. “I’ve got my hair and make-up done, so I only need to put on my dress!” Dean stared at her. He supposed her hair was more curly than usual. But he was quite certain her shade of pink lipstick was quite wrong for her skin tone. 

“Ben could use a snack before then… you mind taking him to find something?” Dean asked. 

“Of course! C’mon, Ben, let’s find something tasty.” She held out her hand, and Ben gladly took it, looking up at her with a happy smile. 

Dean felt a pang of regret. It was nice there was a woman he could trust with his son… even if he hated her… and nice for Ben to have family who didn’t yell at him in public and start asking strangers what they’d done with her “real” son…

He was still staring as they walked away. Sam clapped him on his shoulder. 

“I think you’re supposed to hold on to this for me,” Sam said, handing Dean a ring box.

Dean set down his and Ben’s suitcases, took the box and opened it nervously. He half expected one of Becky’s glitter covered craft projects, but it was a simple silver band. Looked nice. 

He was trying to think of a joke about doing a 90 minute Vegas bachelor’s party, but instead “Please don’t do this” fell out of his mouth. 

“Dean…” Sam’s voice held a warning tone. He started walked to the elevators, and Dean scrambled to grab the bags and jogged to catch up. 

“Look, it’s my last chance to say my piece, then I’ll shut up, alright?”

Sam crossed his arms and stared down at Dean with his best intimidation stare. Kid really shoulda been in a courtroom.

Dean groaned and regretfully pulled out his best argument. “Look, if you were mentally stable or whatever, would you still be with her?”

Sam sighed. The elevator arrived. “What’s your room number? You want to get dressed?” Dean pushed in his floor number and glanced at Sam’s suit for the first time. His brother’s medications had made Sam’s weight go up and down, which was pretty hard on his self-esteem. But Dean could tell Becky had worked hard to find Sam something flattering, much nicer and better fitting than his usual office suits.

After a moment of silence in the elevator, Sam spoke. “Unless you are trying to make an argument about how my life would have taken a different path if I’d stayed at Stanford - if I didn’t have a psychotic break when I was 21 - because, sure, yeah, my life would have been different. But if you’re trying to say that before I thought I was too good for Becky, and now I think she’s the best I can do - you’re wrong.”

The elevator doors opened while Dean responded. “You are too good for Becky! And you did think so. You called her Yecky-Becky.” 

Sam gasped and looked down the hallway, as if Becky could have heard. 

“Don’t! You! Well-” Sam inhaled. “Yeah. I did say that. Turns out, in high school, I was the dick.”

“She wrote your name all over her notebooks!” Sam started walking down the hall, again not helping Dean with the bags. “She had your school photo in her locker! She - “

Sam laughed. “I know. She, uh… she was a little stalkerish. But, man, we were 16. It’s been a long time. We’ve both changed. For the better.”

Dean grounded his teeth and tried to think of an argument that wasn’t a decade old. He swiped his card on the door, feeling vaguely aware that he was acting like a teenager.

“A lot has happened since then,” Sam continued. “Becky grew up and moved on. She was with Chuck-“

“Dick.” Dean didn’t have to like Becky to hate the guy that hurt her. 

“Yeah, he was. Man, that’s one of the things I love about her though. Life keeps giving her shit, and she keeps being optimistic. She makes me so happy, Dean.” Sam started to tear up. 

Dean realized this conversation was going into the dreaded chick-flick category. “I feel like she took advantage of you when you were down, Sammy. She swooped in on you when you were sick,” he said quietly. He started to pull his suit out of his bag and avoided making eye contact.

“Look, struggling with my mental stuff does put a different perspective on life. I don’t want to end up like Dad. But, I know that life is short, so I’ll keep this short too. I love her. We’re getting married.”

Dean knew he’d lost. 

Sam, always being kind and mature rather than picking a fight like he should, pulled Dean into a hug. 

“I know this isn’t just about Becky. It’s hard for you to see me move on with my life. Look, I will always need you, but it’s good that I’ll need you less, ‘kay? Maybe you can be my big brother instead of being my parent.”

Dean was glad Sam couldn’t see his watery eyes in a hug. He fixed that situation and pulled back to wrap up with a joke. “You know what I’m saying then- how come Becky never asked my permission for your hand?”

Sam laughed and wiped his eyes. “I’ll tell her to get right on that. Let’s grab Ben. Becky’ll need some space to herself to get ready.”

“Yeah, course. Becky, uh… is Becky not bringing anyone to this?”

Sam shook his head. 

“Her aunt and uncle gonna bail on her again?”

“Her aunt said it wasn’t going to last, so why bother.” Sam’s face was stone “And I don’t think her work friends care for me. I did something embarrassing a few months ago when I was having a bad day-“

“I know, I know, we don’t have to talk about that. What? Becky already told me. It’s fine. I know you’re doing a lot better. Seriously, it’s kinda amazing. I keep waiting for the shit to hit the fan, but if that’s the worst thing to happen in years… anyway, I’m impressed with you.” Dean finished buttoning up his vest. He went to the mirror to comb his hair. He preferred not to make eye contact while saying something nice to his brother.

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam said quietly. 

They found Becky and Ben (“All we could find without waiting in line was bar snacks, hope that’s okay, I did try to find the healthiest snacks-“) and doubled back to the elevators again. Dean handed Sam his card key. “How about you get Ben ready, Sam? I can lend Becky a hand and we’ll meet you at the chapel.”

Sam’s face fluctuated between happiness and suspicion. Dean wasn’t sure which was the right response himself. 

“It’s all laid out in his bag. Ben, you know your way around a suit. You’re all good.”

Ben grinned. He loved suits; they were “total chick magnets.”

Becky started chattering again- something about how they were spending their honeymoon (yuck) in her old family cabin and how much Sam was going to like the hiking and fishing and fresh air and other hippie stuff. 

Dean waited until he and Becky were at the room for one last stab at Operation Save Sam. 

“Why Sam?” he interrupted suddenly.

“What?”

“You still just hung up on him from high school?”

“Dean. Don’t remind me about high school. So embarrassing.” Becky ridiculously pulled out her phone and started typing on it. “You’ve got an old picture of me in your mind. I’m not a creepy lovesick stalker any more.”

“You moved to California for Sam!”

Becky stopped her typing and stared straight at Dean. “Please. Sam asked me to move. After we re-connected, he went on and on about how he’d lost all his friends - ‘cept you, of course - and no one understood what he was going through, and how much our conversations meant to him. I was done with Kansas anyway. Sam found me a my job.” Her gaze returned to her phone. Dean stood, slack jawed, as she finished and pocketed the cell. 

Dean’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out to see a twitter notification. 

BeckyRose2001: “Future bro-in-law is giving me the “don’t hurt him or I’ll kill you” talk while he helps me with my wedding make-up. #familylove #weddingday #SamandBeckyforever #jerkwithaheartofgold

“What?” Dean blushed. 

Dean didn’t realize Becky was suddenly hovering over his shoulder. “You follow me on Twitter!” Becky exclaimed. “Speaking of stalkers…”

“Shut up. It’s a keep your enemies closer thing.”

Becky smiled her face-shattering cheesy grin at him.

“But as long as we’re on the subject of your make-up…”

* * *

The wedding was short and sweet. Becky looked beautiful (Dean talked her down to a non-electric shade of pink lipstick), and the couple spoke traditional vows like no one had ever said them before. Sam only cried a little bit, and Becky let Ben go long to catch her bouquet. 

Becky tweeted, “First official tweet as Mrs. Becky Rosen-Winchester, and Aunt Becky” and included a selfie with each member of the wedding party. 

They all had dinner together at the closest family restaurant, and despite the newly married couple’s love-sick behavior, Dean noticed how Becky continually made sure Ben and Dean felt special and included. 

At one point when Becky went to the ladies’ room, Dean saw Sam staring unfocused in the corner. What did he see over there- a demon, or a ghost? Dean scotched closer, intending to smack Sam back into reality (hey, it worked before) when Becky appeared. She held Sam’s arm and started chattering to him about Becky-things. His eyesight sharpened, mouth closed, and he gazed lovingly at her. 

He doesn’t need me, thought Dean, with a sharp intake of breath. He has Becky. Dean hated being replaced, but, okay, if he was going to be replaced, maybe Becky was the right girl for the job. The right girl for his brother. 

The newlyweds didn’t want to party late, and soon Dean was alone with his son at the table. 

Ben seemed extra thoughtful, so Dean prodded him to see what was up. 

“I was wondering if you’d ever get married again,” Ben finally said. 

“I’m still with your mom, kiddo,” Dean said quickly. 

“But we haven’t lived with her for two years,” Ben said. “I had to ask Uncle Sam to be sure. It feels like forever. I have a hard time remembering what living with Mom was like.”

“She made pancakes on Saturdays,” said Dean.

“She made me a Halloween costume ‘cause the ones at the store weren’t good,” said Ben. 

“She was reading you those books about the heroic mouse before bed every night-“

Ben frowned. “We never finished those. Could we find them?”

Dean pulled Ben in for a hug. “Of course.” They were silent for a few minutes. The waiter finished clearing their plates and left a check (Dean told Sam he wasn’t allowed to pay).

“Do you want me to marry someone else?” said Dean slowly. He was afraid he should have asked the opposite question- maybe Ben never wanted him to marry again.

“I dunno. Maybe? I want Mom to get better… but when I think about her… I get mad!” Ben started crying. Dean scooped him up (when had his baby gotten so heavy?) and carried him out of the restaurant. Then Ben was willing to walk to the elevator, but he clung to his dad.

“Other kids get to have a normal family,” he said. 

“Aw, kiddo… I dunno if we’ll ever be normal. But we’ll be weirdos together, right?” 

Ben nodded, but he looked like a fresh wave of tears was coming. 

They watched old shows on TV Land and laughed, and ate the rest of the road stop snacks. Ben fell asleep early. 

Dean didn’t have a clear answer yet about what Ben wanted, but he planned to keep listening. And for the first time, he felt like maybe he could be happy for his brother and Becky. 

And, for some strange reason, despite all the troubles coming up, he felt like his family would deal with it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa has Capgras syndrome and maybe paranoid schizophrenia. (I borrowed this from the changeling story in S3:E2) Sam has psychotic breaks with hallucinations. (So did John Winchester.)
> 
> I’m not a medical professional and haven’t personally experienced these medical conditions. Suggestions for better conveying them are welcome. I was simply intrigued by how some character’s supernatural experience reflect real life mental illness. 
> 
> I don’t usually ship Sam and Becky, but I really dislike how she was written and wanted her to be a better character! After S7:E8, I kept thinking, but what if Sam really did love her?
> 
> Thank you [ hungrytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger) for being my beta editor!


End file.
